1. Field
The inventive field relates generally to a lid for a beverage container. More particularly, it relates generally to lids that may be releasably secured or locked to a beverage container.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Many variations of beverage container lids have been introduced in recent years. The containers have been made from various materials such as stainless steel, polymer, glass, and ceramic. Beverage containers have often been designed to keep the liquids inside either hot or cold. Some of these beverage containers are designed to mate with lids to prevent spills and to further enhance the temperature maintenance of the contained beverages.